Unexpected
by BigTimeRusherr
Summary: Camille falls pregnant with Kendall's baby. But the couple soon realize that having a baby isn't always fun. Also JUCY xox Better than the actual summary.
1. Chapter 1

**First story, be nice! :) Also it's always going to be Camille's POV AND it's JUCY :)**

* * *

**_*That night*_**

**_Kendall explored Camille's body, kissing every inch of it. Camille trembled, holding back her moans. They were naked, their hearts were in over-drive. They made love until the sunrise._**

* * *

Camille's POV

My eyes opened slowly, Kendall was still fast asleep. I felt awful - nauseous. My stomach churned, I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up violently. I was at the crib, everybody woke up. "What's that sound?" I heard Carlos say, they came to the bathroom. "Camille? Are you okay?" Kendall asked, his green filled with worry. James, Lucy, Carlos and Logan all watched. "Y-yeah, I just woke up feeling sick that's all." I mumbled, leaving them in the toilet and walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, they all followed. "Wait a minute..." Logan trailed off. "Morning sickness? You don't think you're..." Carlos said. I gasped. "Pregnant? I can't be.

" I breathed. ""But you can, I heard you and Kendall last night." James smirked. "All night for that matter." Lucy added. I cupped my hand over my mouth. "I-it could be anything right?" I thought about it for a moment and then gasped "Oh my God. I'm not ready for this." My eyes widened. "It's gonna be fine baby, we're going to be there for you, every step of the way." Kendall said, kissing my forehead. I ran down to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. The man at the counter eyed me suspiciously. I used it in the toilet at the store. _**Positive**. _I gasped again. I shuffled back to the crib miserably.

"Did you do a pregnancy test?" Carlos asked once I was in. I nodded, a tear rolled down my cheek. "What was it?" Kendall stood up and rubbed my arms. "Positive... I don't want to be pregnant." I cried into his toned chest. Kendall rubbed my back softly. "It's fine. You're not alone. This kid has great parents." He smiled trying to make me feel better. It didn't work. I sighed. "I'm going home, to sleep." My dad moved back home to be with my mom, so I had my own place.

**_~4 weeks later~_**

It was a sunny day. I was sitting in the crib, wearing one of Kendall's old T-shirts and sweatpants. I was reading a pregnancy magazine. I sighed and closed it. "Do you think my boobs are getting bigger? I think they're getting bigger." I asked, feeling them, they were feeling swollen, which was odd. Kendall blushed. "It's one of the signs of being pregnant." Lucy pointed out.

She was sitting on James' lap, Logan was elsewhere in the room, using the laptop and Carlos was out. "Is the bump visible yet?" I frowned, feeling my stomach. "No baby, it's too early yet." Kendall smiled, sitting next to me. "You did this to me, you jerk." I snuggled into his arm. "Yeah, but you love me." He kissed the top of my head.

"I booked you an appointment for an ultrasound." Kendall said gently. "When is it?" I asked quietly. "Next week." He replied. I sat up. "I'm hungry. " I stood up. "We just had lunch!" Kendall sat up. "I don't care. I'm still hungry." I glared at him, warning him not to mess with me. Kendall held up his hands in self defense. I made myself a sandwich with a variaty of fillings that would have usually made me barf.

"That is disgusting." James frowned as I bit into it. "You're disgusting." I retorted. My mood swings were starting to kick in, I could feel it. "So where is this baby going to sleep?" James asked, ignoring my comment. "I have a spare room at my place. All we need to do is paint and get some baby stuff." I shrugged. "We'll do it together." Kendall smiled before kissing my lips.

**_~The next week~_**

Today was my baby scan. Kendall came with me because I was scared. You can't blame me - I've never done this before, plus it's his baby too. He held my hand as I laid on the uncomfortable bed. "I'm Doctor Raquel, I'll be doing your ultra sound today."

She smiled, she had long brown hair in small ringlets and round hazel eyes. "I have to warn you, this gel is pretty cold." She kept on smiling, looking at me. "Are you the father?" She asked Kendall. Kendall nodded, looking proud. She was right, the gel was freezing.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Kendall asked. "Not yet, it's far to early, but so far so good. Your baby looks healthy for now, this ultrasound is just to confirm a heart beat."

She asked us a bunch of questions about our sex life, background and personal details and wrote down our answers. "This is just so we know who you are, the next time you come. _Whatever. _"Okay, we're done here. Your next baby scan is 16-20 weeks into the pregnancy." She typed into her computer, "I'll see you in about... 11 weeks." She gave us an appointment card and we were done. "That was easier than I thought." I said, during the ride home. "See, it wasn't so bad." He smiled. We finally got home, I was sleepy. "How'd it go?" Lucy smiled when I sat down. "Pretty good, she said the baby's healthy so far." I rubbed my stomach and smiled. This was going to be a long road, but as long as I had Kendall right by my side - everything was going to be fine. I hoped.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I carry on or...? I PROMISE the rest of the chapters will be longer if I carry on :) REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I was now 8 weeks pregnant. I was always having mood swings and needing to pee. Alot. We were sitting on the orange couch. All doing our own things. I was using the laptop to look up pregnancy. I stood up, "I gotta pee." I started walking, "You just went! Like two minutes ago!" Kendall said smiling. "Oh, so now my pee is being monitered?!" I yelled before going to the toilet.

Kendall was NOT handling this right. He never meant to but he always made me mad. "Sorry about that." I said once I sat back down. "Don't apologise, I was being stupid." Kendall wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach in circles. "I actually think I'm more excited about this baby than you Camille." Logan looked up from his book. "Why?" Kendall asked. "'Cause we'll be uncles!" Logan pointed out. "Well, not technically." I said. "It still means James has to commit to SOMETHING." Lucy smirked. "Hey! I'm commited to you aren't I?" He pouted. "Well, you guys can still be the uncles, if you really want to." Kendall smiled. I opened up the laptop again. "Lets look for names! We're having a french one." I ordered. "Yes sir." Kendall laughed. We looked around the websites and we finally came up with a few.

I yawned, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. "What do you want the baby to be?" I asked Kendall, resting my head on his chest. "Honestly, I just want a healthy baby. But then again, I want a girl." He smiled. I looked up at him. "I want a girl too." I said quietly, putting my head back on his chest.

"I want you guys to have a boy, then I'll teach him to be like me." James smiled. I rolled my eyes. "That can't be good." I stood up. "I'm going home. I need a nap." I started walking. "Wait! You don't want to sleep in my bed?" Kendall stood up too. I sighed, "Sure, whatever; I just want to sleep." I muttered, walking to the bedroom. Carlos was asleep in there. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was awoken by Kendall. "Camille, your mom's at the door, she wants to see you." He whispered. My eyes were open in a flash, I sat up. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell her about the baby! What do I do?" I hissed, looking to Kendall for help. "Stay calm, you don't have to tell her yet. You're not even showing yet." He said softly, helping me stand up. "You're right, she doesn't have to know yet." I chuckled nervously.

My mom was standing at the door. "Mommy!" I greeted, hugging her and plastering a smile on. "What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of the embrace. "I just came to say hi. I've got a business trip and I thought I'd stop by here first." She smiled. "Well... Hi!" I stood awkwardly rubbing my arm. Carlos walked in scratching his head. I seriously hoped he wouldn't say anything.

I looked at Kendall for help again. Kendall winked at me and dragged Carlos before he could say anything. I suppose Kendall told him everything because Carlos came in looking all suspicious. Carlos was always a crap liar which could either be a gift or a curse. For now, I wasn't sure. "H-hey Mrs Roberts. H-how are you?" Carlos smiled nervously. The boys and my mother had met once at the Christmas party last year. She knew Kendall and I were dating. "I'm great Carlos. Listen,I really should be leaving now. Bye bye Camille, Kendall Carlos." She kissed my cheek and with that, she was gone.

I sighed of relief once she was out of ear shot. "Thanks Carlos." I said, making my way to the couch. "Why would you do this to me? You know I hate lying!" He pouted. "I'm sorry Carlos. I'm not ready to tell her yet!" I crossed my arms. Kendall sat down next to me. James, Logan and Lucy were hanging by the pool. "I'm going to hang by the pool too."

Carlos stood up and left. Kendall scooted closer. "So what do you want to do?" He said seductivly nibbling my ear. "I want to eat." I stood up, obviously Kendall was implying something sexual because he pouted when I stood up. "Kendall what more do you want? I'm already pregnant!" I said, rummaging through the fridge. I wasn't mad at him. "How good are you at making chinese food?" I closed the refridgerator door. Kendall chuckled, "I'm good at ordering it." He smiled. "Good. Get to it." I sat back down.

I slept in Kendall's bed that night. "Kendall?" I whispered when I knew the boys were asleep. He had his back to me and I was looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah?" He whispered back. "What if people start saying stuff when they know about us?" I said softly.

"I'll punch 'em." He replied, I could tell he was smiling. "But for now, I'm not gonna go out. They'll stare and I don't want that." I bit my lip anxiously. "Whatever makes you happy baby. Nobody's forcing you, just do it in your own time." I smiled. "Good night Kendall." I whispered. "Goodnight beautiful." He replied gently.

I woke up the next morning feeling sick - again. I clutched my stomach and ran to the bathroom. Kendal rubbed my back while I threw up. "When does this morning sickness stop?" I groaned when I got into the living room. Everybody was sitting on the orange couch. "

I don't know, but you can look it up?" Lucy said, gestering towards the laptop on the desk. "I guess I should." I sighed, grabbing it from the table. "Kendall?" I asked sweetly. Kendall looked up. "Yeah?" It was just like last night. "Can I get a coffee?" I smiled sweetly. "Of course baby." He smiled back. "And Kendall?" I said again. "Yeah?" "Black coffee, two sugars?" I smiled again. "Yes baby." He grinned.

* * *

Sorry it's short, revieeewwwwww :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey :) I don't know a lot about pregnancy, I've done my research now, so if anything is wrong, sorry.**

I sat at the desk with the laptop and coffee. "I feel sick all the time, is that even normal?" I asked, sipping my coffee. "Yeah, it's common with pregnant women." Lucy answered. "How do you even know all this?" Carlos asked, squinting a little. "Because I paid attention in health class! It seems Logan and I were the only ones." Lucy rolled her eyes.

I looked around a bunch of websites. "It says that the nausea and morning sickness stop about three months into pregnancy." I pouted. Kendall came and kissed my lips. "You've only got another month then. That's not long." He squeezed me gently. "This is all your fault." I sighed, rubbing my stomach. "I'm sorry babe, do you want anything?" He asked, still holding me. "I want this pregnancy over, if you can make that happen?" I shrugged. " 'Fraid not sweetie. Anything else?" He laughed a little.

"Nope." I said glumly. "Hey, cheer up. This baby is gonna be the best thing that's happened to us, you'll see." Kendall held my chin and kissed my lips again. "It doesn't feel like it. I don't even want this stupid baby." I sighed again. "Hey don't say that..." He trailed off. "I mean, what about my acting? Where's that gonna go? I'll probably have to leave the Palmwoods." I tried swallowing the lump in my throat, but unsuccessfully burst into tears. "Camille, don't cry. It's going to be fine, whatever happens, me and the guys and Lucy will be there for you, always."

Somehow this made me cry harder, I didn't know why I was crying, all I knew was that I couldn't stop. Kendall still didn't give up on me, he held me and rocked me as he sang softly. Maybe he was fit to be a dad, I knew I wasn't fit to be a mother. "Sorry." I mumbled, wiping my tears. "Don't worry about it." Kendall kissed my tear-stained cheeks. "You're gonna be a great dad." I smiled weakly.

"You're going to be an even better mother. "I don't know what came over me." I sighed. While all this was happening the guys and Lucy were outside, by the pool. "We have the place to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Kendall smiled. "I want to sleep." I shuffled miserably to the bedroom and Kendall followed. "Really? We have the place to ourselves and you wanna sleep?" Kendall waved his arms around. I shrugged. "Sorry I'm just really tired." I frowned, "It's fine. Sweet dreams." He smiled, tucking me into his bed. I drifted off to sleep, forgetting all my worries.

I opened my eyes, I had been sleeping for what felt like years. I dragged myself to the bathroom, to throw up again. Then, miserably dragged myself to the living room. "Hey, you sleep well?" Kendall greeted, squeezing me as I snuggled up to him. "Hmm." I muttered, not really giving an answer. "Hey, the Jennifers are throwing a secret party like, right about now. They asked me if you guys wanted to come." Carlos grinned.

"I'm in. A party is just what I need." James sat back, crossing his legs. "I'm up for it." Lucy shrugged. Kendall looked to me. "Do you wanna come?" He asked. I sighed sharply. "Do I look like I wanna party?" I said sarcastically. "No Ma'm." Kendall laughed. "I'm coming!" Logan butted in. "If you're not going, then I'm not going." Kendall wrapped his arms around me. "You can go if you want, I'm fine alone." I shrugged.

"You think I'm going to leave the mother of my unborn child alone?" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Kendall, I'm pregnant, not disabled. I'll be fine." I frowned, looking up at Kendall. He simply smiled. You're so cute." He chuckled, kissing my nose. I looked at him, "Well? Are you going or not?" I crossed my arms. "Yes. But if anything happens, call me, text me or anybody else, we're only a phone call away. " Kendall stood up, "I'll be fine, really. Just go. And behave yourself." I pointed at him, raising my eyebrows. "I will." He smiled. "Stay beautiful." He pointed at me as he opened the front door. "Stay blond." I laughed. And with that, they were gone.

I sat in the room, waiting for them to get back. Suddenly, I felt a terrible pain. I doubled over and winced. It felt like a period cramp. But worse. _**It's too early**._ I thought as I reached for my cell phone. I called Kendall. "Camille! Is everything alright?" He asked. "No. I'm in pain." I groaned. I heard Kendall gasp, "I'll be right there!" He replied, frantically.

Kendall, Logan and Lucy rushed through the door in minutes. "What's wrong?" Kendall sat by my side and held my hand. I crumpled my face, "It hurts Kendall." I cried. Logan looked it up on his laptop while Lucy sat with him. "I know, you're gonna be fine sweetie." Kendall rubbed my hand with his thumb. I clutched my stomach. "I can't find anything but I think you should call the midwife or nurse or whatever." Logan said, shrugging I groaned. "Kendall, call that Doctor Raquel woman please?" I rubbed my stomach. "Sure." Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah? It is? Uh, okay. We will, thanks. Have a nice day." Kendall hung up. "Well?" I asked, getting frustrated. "Well, she said that you're feeling pain because the baby is growing which means your womb is getting bigger too. She said it's perfectly normal and that we shouldn't worry."

He said, looking proud of himself. "So what I am I supposed to do?" I moaned. "She said, there's nothing much to do, and get plenty of rest and water." Kendall nodded. "Bullshit. I'm taking painkillers." I stood up, grumbling. "Cami, I really think we should listen to the doctor... You-" I cut him off. "Don't tell me what to do." I sighed, but listened to him anyway. Kendall frowned, "Hey, why don't you go to sleep and take your mind off of things?" He said gently. "I'm going home to take a shower and go to bed." I rubbed my forehead. "Ok, but call if you need anything?" He still spoke sweetly. "Sure, whatever." I sighed.

I dragged myself to the shower and stood in there, letting the hot water crawl on my skin, thinking. _**Abortion.**_ The word itself would have usually made me shudder. But now; It seemed like the best thing to do. If this baby was gone, I could get back to my life and do the things I want to do. This baby is only holding me back and causing me pain. I thought about it and the more I did, the more I grew to like it. I thought it was the best thing to do, for everyone.

**So..? Camille's liking the abortion idea :O I'm personally against abortion, but we'll see where this goes ;) So, now it's your turn.. Review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
